Potter in Jump
by ChaserJaws11
Summary: Harry Potter was not alone that night on the doorstep. Now, with a mechanical mother, and some weird friends, can Harry make the universe a safe place? Can he create a better place? Harry/? DC/HarryPotter/DoctorWho Crossover
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Doctor Who, or DC Comics, nor any other references I may use at any given time.**

**I saw a rather cool crossover of Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Percy Jackson a few days ago, and I was struck with inspiration. I really like the Doctor Who series and was probably going to do a fic with it, but this one is what I have come up with. I have also been looking for an original 'in' into the DC or Marvel universe, and I thought that Harry becoming a Gallifreyan would be an excellent, if roundabout way to do it.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy reading the exploits of the Time Lord from Little Whinging, arriving in the big Jump City.**

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

"**_Hubba Baloo" Spells_**

**Starting Story**

Purpose.

Purpose is what defines life, the continuation of life and the power of those with it. To have purpose is to be able to do the most amazing of things. The Doctor was an amazing man, whose purpose was to touch the lives of those around him. To save them from each other and themselves.

He was a healer and wiseman, a traveler of the stars and savior of people. There were even occasions where The Doctor was a warrior, protecting the innocent and vanquishing evil, turning back the tides of cruelty and hatred.

On his deathbed, the TARDIS broke its one rule, to obey the necessary laws of time and space. It brought everyone back, from the loving Amelia and her goofy husband to The Doctor's own niece. To the Doctor's wives, his Gallifreyan one and the daughter of the Ponds. From the mysterious Clara and those who became the Doctor's last companions. Even Rose Tyler was not free to miss the last day of the Doctor.

All to give the Doctor, who gave so much to the universe, so much of himself, one day to be grateful and selfish. One day where he would hear the 'Thank yous' of those who loved him.

The Doctor, looking so young and yet so old, his eyes blank as his body continued to hold out, found one last reason to twinkle. Imploring Rose and Amelia, he was rasied and turned so that he faced the TARDIS, his oldest and most loyal companion.

"What are we going to do now, Sexy?" The Doctor implored, "What are you going to do now?"

A soft light flowed out of the door, brightening the room momentarily. It caused a small smile to light up The Doctor's face.

"Yeah, I guess we went through a lot together. Old Girl? As this is our last adventure together, may I ask one thing of you?" a lone tear fell from his eye as a sad small replaced the one from before. It looked wrong on the man who had yelled out in joy 'Geronimo' and 'Allonsey' so many times before.

"Do something happy, if you would." The Doctor said as he exhaled one last time.

It was a sad time, and yet a happy one, as old friends could meet the newer companions. The last day of The Doctor was one to be cherished. For a good man was finally given peace.

The TARDIS was now without purpose, and in its own way, mourning still. It had been several hundred years since the universe lost one of its brightest lights, and the TARDIS had begun to gather dust in the secret floor beneath Stonehenge.

After it had dropped off the companions of The Doctor, the TARDIS had sent itself to the monolithic structure, a place that was heavily warded against intrusion and detection. To wait and think.

It had yet to attempt to complete The Doctor's last command, but the honest truth was, that the blue box was never happier than when it was filled with the laughter of the Gallifreyan man. It could not try to be happy if it was still surrounded by reminders of what the great man had done. For it had no purpose. There were no Time Lords to ride in the wonderful machine, and even if there were, none would be close enough to replace The Doctor. The only way to escape the reminders would be to leave the universe entirely…

It all fit into place, as the engines of the old machine whirred into motion once more, the brakes grinding as the TARDIS moved once more, the last time anyone in this galaxy would see it.

VWORP VWORP VWORP

The power levels rising, the TARDIS moved off planet, traveling to the nearest exploding star in order to fuel its journey. As it absorbed the energy that would give life to the universe, it completed one last check through the time stream.

The Doctor was a brilliant man, who had saved this universe so many times, that from its beginning to its end, there were no major catastrophes that had not been averted by Time Lord.

VWORP VWORP VWORP

The TARDIS blinked out of existence, appearing once as a tiny flash of light to a little boy from a far off planet, before the area became cold empty space once more.

As the wonderful machine appeared before this new Earth, the TARDIS attempted to connect itself to the time stream of this new universe.

Quite frankly, it had a hard time believing its processors. This world was so similar, and yet so very different from the TARDIS' original universe. Heroes, aliens, wizards, and villains were an everyday thing, and there were so many people who The Doctor would have loved to have met.

Finding a person who could become a companion, one who would not replace The Doctor, but continue his quirky legacy, was a challenging thing in and of itself. There were so many choices that could work, and yet, there was no one who could continue the rich history of saving people without needing thanks, and laughing as he got into trouble for the simplest of things. No one who could run like its Doctor.

Well, almost.

Perched upon the doorstep of a small house, surrounded by what could be clones of the house, was a child. A wizard child.

This child would face hardships, most that were necessary, but so many more that would be unnecessary.

Little Harry Potter would run in his future. He would laugh as he ran. He would call to others to run with him.

In short, you would not have found a better companion or successor to the illustrious role of The Doctor. To save the universe and have adventures.

Cancelling the brakes, the TARDIS blinked into existence upon the doorstep, quietly as it picked up the child.

The TARDIS mused, as it destroyed the pool, replacing it with an automatic nursery, fit to care for a child while also allowing the soulself of the machine to view upon him, and to make certain changes.

Most importantly, little Harry Potter was not a fixed point, simply one that would have made wizarding lives easier and allowed them to wallow in laziness.

"Am I finally gonna go on an adventure, momma Tardy?" the five year old child asked, as he jumped up and down in front of the console, watching the hum of the machine as it worked.

The last few years had been interesting for the blue box, who felt a myriad of new feeling as its journey once more had company.

Little Harry was a sweet child, and an intelligent one. Of course, being exposed almost daily to the TARDIS' core had that effect on him. Where it might have created a cancer or other disease in another child, the TARDIS was extremely pleased to find that the time energy was slowly replacing magic, taking hold of the body as another heart began beating in the young boy's chest.

It was an extremely hard night for the child, as the new heart grew and the body began to acclimate for the increased functions. Brainpower also increased, and soon, human DNA was replaced by what could be called Proto-Gallifreyan DNA. It was close, and while most could mistake Harry for a half-human hybrid, he was definitely a Time Lord.

Even little Harry's outer appearance was different from what it would have been, had the TARDIS not changed the timelines. Harry had even brighter eyes than his mother, literal gems on a pale snow-like complexion. His chin had become slightly more defined, handsome and roguish appearing. He was definitely taller and broader than he would have been, being that his life was far healthier than it would have been. Moreover, Harry had no glasses, nor a scar, both of which negated by the strong regenerative properties of being a Gallifreyan.

At the same time, an unusual phenomenon to place. Harry could occasionally affect time directly, literally slowing down object or speeding them up. So far the only time the TARDIS had seen it was when Harry had accidently dropped a book from one of the larger shelves, slowing its fall until he was underneath it in order to catch it.

Harry had almost fainted after the book entered real time once more, exhaustion hitting him extremely hard.

A few little experiments later had shown the current extent of his abilities. As of yet, only small inorganic objects could be affected by Harry's abilities.

The TARDIS thrummed, searching time and space for a safe little adventure Harry could go on. The TARDIS had always felt guilty for pushing its Doctor into adventures and dangers as it journeyed with him, and peering into the mind and future of Harry, it knew that the manipulations would not end with her first companion. It hurt in an abstract way, but it was necessary.

There were quite a few places Harry could visit in order to learn about the universe, though the list was shortened when many of the most important events in history had already had a version of Harry in it, or that it would be too dangerous for a child to watch. Or too horrible.

Deciding on one of the safer ones, the TARDIS thrummed once more, engines whirring as it left the small star that had been its home for the past few years. The blue box would have rather traveled during that time, but Harry's physiology needed the Artron energy in order to change.

The loud sounds of the TARDIS lifting off and moving from its position were overpowered by the roar of the star from the outside, but inside, the young child's face had brightened in excitement. Life aboard the TARDIS was never boring, not since Harry had access to both the library and the pool, as well as a few sports courts. It was a little lonely, being the only child on the ship, but Harry loved his mother, even if she was a machine.

As the whirring stopped, Harry grabbed the smallish overcoat and placed it over his rather plain t-shirt and jeans attire. Watching clips of his predecessor had only slightly changed Harry's sense of fashion, though the combination definitely looked strange.

Outside the TARDIS the landscape was extremely dull. And purple. A great city lie beyond the blue box, spiraling towers on a hovering mass of rock.

Harry didn't exactly care, for it was the first city he had been to in his known life. Well, outside of his memories from before he was found by the TARDIS, which had been strengthened significantly by his new biology.

Wandering into the city, which Harry had learned was called Azarath, Harry was having the time of his life. The young child had discovered a world unlike those that his predecessor had seen.

Munching on a native treat, some sort of sweet candy, Harry wandered the city, traveling up the pyres and through the arches in search of an adventure. True, he was in essence free for whatever fun he might want to have, but the clips of the Doctor showed Harry that he was never very far from some sort of action.

It soon became apparent to the hyper-intelligent child why his mother had chosen this place. A land that practiced absolute pacifism and preached the wonders of peace was one of the best places for a young child to run around in.

Unknown to Harry, the TARDIS had also chosen the city because its lifespan was shorter than most, if not all, would know. This peaceful world was something that could greatly influence the future decisions of the little boy, and it was a place that must not be so easily forgotten.

As Harry moved about the city, he finally came to the center of Azarath. Unlike most places, where a city hall or government building would lie, Azarath instead held the temple of Azar and her order.

Running up the high steps, his two three candy sticks still in hand, Harry began to explore the ancient temple.

The temple was in fact, very tall and lean. Those two words described it rather well. Moreover, statues of bygone priestesses and sorceresses stared down upon him, making Harry feel a small part, the intruder.

There were definitely less people inside the temple than outside, though a quick look at a small plaque showed that it was not a holy day. Surprisingly, most of the people in the temple wore white cloaks, with hoods shaped like a beak, covering their faces.

All except a rather small child like cloak, one that was a deep purple, rather than the beautiful white.

The cloaked group was in the far back of the temple, sitting in a semi-circle around a singular old lady. Her red cloak probably denoted a position of leadership among the group, though how the child fit into it was a mystery.

Harry decided to wait out the group, watching as the adults droned on in an archaic chant. Having the universal translator of the TARDIS in his brain, Harry listened to the struggles of Azar I, who founded the city. Apparently, Azar must be some kind of title, or maybe a nickname, as they even went briefly into the lives of Azar II, and the current Azar III.

As the chanting died down, Harry watched as the leader, Azar, looked to him, an unknown expression spreading across her face.

Two of the white cloaked worshippers floated right off the ground, moving towards his direction.

"_What would The Doctor do?"_ Harry wondered, as the two came to rest in front of him. They were also women, those these two were much, much younger. One had long black hair and round eyes, belying an intelligence. The other, with sharp cat-like eyes and purple hair, gave no mystery.

"Hello, young man. How are you doing today?" the black haired lady asked, her voice a slight bit less gentle than her appearance.

"Ah! Hello, ma'am. I was just looking around your temple. I must say, this place is very beautiful." Harry suddenly belted out. Confuse before anything, and trip everyone up, probably one of The Doctor's rules.

A slight grin appeared on Harry's face as he caused the two to jump backwards. Harry had to admit, the faces he had created with his act were extremely funny to look at.

Behind the two, Harry heard a slight giggle, to which a worried look appeared on the faces of his hosts. Turning around, Harry was greeted with the sight of a small girl, probably only a year or two younger than himself.

Immediately, the faces of the two adults caused the little girl to look down, before her face became more of a solid marble bust of a girl than an actual flesh and blood face.

Seeing her like this was surprising, but Harry had been taught by his mother to never judge a book by its cover. This might just be some form of advanced training.

"Hello, sorry about all that. I was just passing through and had wanted to visit this place." Harry said, bringing attention back to himself.

"Yes, it's just, we do not get many visitors now. In fact, I don't believe we have ever had a visitor, much less a child. How did you come to the land of Azarath?" The purple haired priestess asked. She was most likely the mother of the little girl.

"Well, I used my blue box to travel here, with my mum your see?" Harry told the two, though he was now looking at the little girl, hidden slightly by the cloak of her mother. He would rather his first playmate be a boy, but this girl looked like she could use a good laugh, so he would have to make due.

The two looked at the young boy, disbelief on both their faces. However, the little girl's face seemed to light up ever so slightly at the reference to his far off place of origin.

"Well, okay then," the elder of the two adults said, "what is your name then, young man?"

Harry stood for a moment stumped. He had never heard of anybody ask him that personally, since he had only lived with his mother. He also knew that the name he had now, Harry Potter, was about worth as much as the paper it was written on. He wasn't human, and soon he would be gaining a title and a Gallifreyan name. Harry was in fact extremely excited about this point. He wanted a cool title.

"Umm, well, I don't really have a name yet. My people don't gain names until our eighth birthday." Harry said, his cool confidence floundering under the unexpected question.

"Well, is there anything that you would have to do, before returning to your mother? I would like to speak with her myself." The mother said, before mumbling about irresponsibility under her breath.

"Well, I was wondering if your daughter wanted to go play. I have to go back to mum at nightfall, so I wanted to meet some kids my own age." Harry said, once again turning to the stony girl, who for a brief moment, seemed surprised.

The expressions of both priestesses darkened in worry, before shaking their heads slightly. The mother dragged her child from the area, while the other cloaked woman began to interrogate Harry on the location of his mother.

Harry's own resolve strengthened, as he watched the glum depression appear on the girls face as she was taken away.

Later that night, Harry returned to the temple, quietly moving beneath the cover of darkness. Slipping into the building, Harry reached into his coat pocket and brought out a small sonic screwdriver. It originally belonged to The Doctor, and was his last version before his passing.

However, it had been downgraded by Harry's mother until its only features were the ability to unlock things and the analyzing capabilities. No shaking foundations or crashing networks yet.

As Harry moved upwards, he quietly began to search the rooms for the girl he had seen earlier. It was on the third floor, in the seventh room, that he came upon the prone figure of the purple haired girl.

"Hey. Wake up." Harry whispered, startling the young girl. Harry had to cover her mouth as she almost screamed, but as her eyes came into focus, she saw the young man.

"What are you doing here?" the young girl asked, a sullen pout on her face. If Harry had been older, he might have noticed the slight blush dusted on her grey cheeks.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to play with me, miss grumpy pants." Harry teased, his small metal screwdriver slipped back into his pockets.

The little girl looked ready to protest, before Harry grabbed her hand and started to drag her through the rooms.

"So, what's your name?" Harry asked as he peered around a corner.

"Raven" the now named girl answered, "why have you taken me out?"

"Well, you looked like you could use a little fun, and those stuffy adults didn't seem to think you would like it." Harry said, pulling her out of the temple.

"There are reasons for that, if you must know." Raven said, her petulant stare rested on the young Gallifreyan.

Rather than answering, Harry pulled the last candy stick from his pockets, thrusting it into his companion's hands. She stared dumbly at the object, and then at him. He simply smiled.

That had broken the ice for the five year old and four year old, and the rest of the night was spent running around the city, exploring places Harry didn't that morning and places that Raven was not usually allowed, i.e. the entire city.

As the first rays of sunshine peered from around the city limits, Harry had already brought his new friend Raven back to her room. Wishing her goodbye, he was awarded for his mighty deed with a peck on the cheek. Grinning cheekily, Harry turned and left, neither knowing if they would ever see each other again.

The TARDIS was in fact quite amused by the events that took place that night, though it would never tell Harry it had followed him under a shield of invisibility.

After creating an admonishing light appear from her console, the TARDIS lifted off and whirred past the young Raven's bedroom, her magnificent blue exterior amazing the little girl.

The next three years, Harry had spent preparing for his new life. Studying fields of time and space in preparation for his turn at peering straight into the vortex of time. The most important event so far in his young life, Harry was understandably nervous about the event.

The time vortex was rather small compared to the one used at the planet Gallifrey, only being a broken down vortex manipulator that was once used by Melody Pond, or Riversong, as she was once called.

The whirring motions calmed Harry as he walked into the modified pool room, emptied of water and most other accessories for the occasion.

Stepping down the stairs into the shallow end, Harry tugged on his red ceremonial robes, slowly descending into the deep end of the pool.

There stood the vortex. The grey whirlpool of energy called with the millions of voices that Harry would hear in his extended lifetime, all reaching out to the young Time Lord.

Staring at the lights, Harry listened to the sounds of those who would call out to them. The nameless faces and unknown lands he would visit. Some were especially strong, like the soft mechanical voice of his mother, and a few others, all young and fresh, full of life.

Harry watched as he built a great thing, how he never tore anything down. He would be a leader, not unlike The Doctor. But unlike his predecessor, Harry was one who would not heal the universe, but create one for all people to live in freely.

Where The Doctor was a mighty healer, and fixer of what would go wrong, Harry would be the one to create a better future, one that he would not need to go back to and fix.

He would be The Potter, creator of things.

Afterwards, Potter found it quite funny that his old last name was now his title, but he felt it fit him extremely well.

His own name, while he held it only between himself and his mother, was also very indicative to him.

At age eleven, in human years, at least, harry had become something of a hero in his own right. Definitely not on the level of Superman, or Batman, but high up there for an eleven year old.

He had also been able to meet Raven twice more, both times after his naming ceremony, though in reverse order. It was funny watching her try to figure out why he would know of their third meeting while he had only met her twice.

Potter had also made quite a few more friends, including the future man of steel, Clark Kent, and even having a chance meeting with the winged beauty Hawkgirl, spilling her caffeinated drink while she was on a case.

The merry chase around the city had certainly been one of his more scary moments.

Another of his friends, the niece of the Gotham Commissioner, Barbara Gordon, was also mainly an accident, though mostly on her part.

A super hero fanatic herself, Barbara was a very much a Batman fangirl. So much in fact, that when Potter had made a rather teasing remark while looking through a newspaper, Barbara's hand had shot out and knocked the Time Lord right off his feet.

From there, a light and tentative friendship emerged. The Potter had known that it was mostly an accident, and it was not like he hadn't been hit harder in his life.

Embarrassing the child Kryptonian did have some downfalls, no matter how easy it might be.

Anyway, Barbara, or Barb as she insisted she should be called, was herself, very brave and powerful, already a black belt and super genius. Well, genius is a relative term, when compared to the Gallifreyan mind, but Potter's slight arrogance about his heritage was not as bad as some of his people.

The Potter had met her after the night Batgirl had appeared, and many were wondering if the costumed girl was another part of the newly arising Bat Family. The Potter had matured since his time sneaking his young purple haired friend from the temple, and at age eleven was already much more mature than any other boy his age could be. That coupled with his ability to amaze the young human genius with his knowledge on the maths and sciences of the world was the basis of their friendship.

Known to others as geeking out.

The TARDIS had also changed since his younger years, bounding with him much like it had done with The Doctor centuries before. The new console room was much more high tech in appearance, with a superhero costume, Potter's own design of course, and a few unused monitors for police surveillance devices. However, the type writer and the phone that were important parts of the former companion of the blue box had remained, a way of honoring the quirky healer.

The Potter had promised the TARDIS that he would wait until he was fifteen before attempting any vigilante justice.

The Doctor helped people and loved to stay behind the scenes, not causing many waves as he smoothed over the problems of the Universe. Admirable, but with the… range of powerful figures, such obscurity would be difficult.

Still, things could be very fun.

**Ending Chapter**

**And there we go…**

**I have been looking forward to this story for a long time and am very excited for the chance to have a crack at it. I also felt that this could be a pretty original way to combine some of these elements.**

**I am sorry that I had The Doctor die, but I felt that I gave him a pretty good send off. Questions? Comments?**

**For those of you who might be wondering about Potter's time powers, well, they are not going to be especially powerful, and he can only really use them a couple of times, so they are more for when he is in a pinch, rather than that being his main power.**

**As for pairing, I have absolutely no idea yet, but I am willing to take suggestions as always. Truthfully I am partial to Raven, but I may be able to be changed if I get some enthusiastic reviews.**

**I am also going to make this pretty AU when compared to the canon Titans. First of all is that I am going to have Young Justice be a predecessor to the Titans, with YJ's Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian as part of the regular team. Everyone else is there, just with these guys. YJ Robin is replacing TT Robin sine I like his character more. Also, Jump will have a lot bigger and badder baddies, if you guys want to make a suggestion, go ahead.**

**I think that about wraps it up.**

**Please Review If Possible**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	2. Changes To Canon

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Doctor Who, or DC Comics, nor any other references I may use at any given time.**

**I saw a rather cool crossover of Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Percy Jackson a few days ago, and I was struck with inspiration. I really like the Doctor Who series and was probably going to do a fic with it, but this one is what I have come up with. I have also been looking for an original 'in' into the DC or Marvel universe, and I thought that Harry becoming a Gallifreyan would be an excellent, if roundabout way to do it.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy reading the exploits of the Time Lord from Little Whinging, arriving in the big Jump City.**

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

"**_Hubba Baloo" Spells_**

**Starting Chapter**

"I love Pizza!" A young green-eyed male yelled out as he took another bit out of the ketchup, pineapple, and guacamole pizza, a myriad of colors streaked across the thick crust pizza.

"I mean, it's not as good as fishsticks and custard, but I like it." The young man muttered, taking another bite from the cheesy goodness.

Potter, the young time lord of the DCAU Universe, was currently attempting to create a way to meet up with his oldest friend, Raven, after not seeing her for almost 7 years. At least, he wanted to not have to regenerate right after saying hi.

So he decided to grab a bite to eat, and was extremely surprised to see her with the Teen Titans, also grabbing a few slices of pizza.

"Titans Go!" the streetlight dressed character, Robin yelled, as the superhero group started to save a baby carriage from an oncoming bus. Starfire, the Tamaranian Princess, flew the carriage out of the way, while Cyborg, Miss Martian, and Raven worked together to stop the bus.

As Potter watched the baby turn out to be a teddy bear, and the Titans get attacked by the H.I.V.E. Five, he decided to step into action.

He still wasn't supposed to, mostly because his 15th birthday was a week away and he promised his mother not to start until he was fifteen, but Potter thought that she could let this go.

Jumping down off the Pizza Corner building, Potter pulled out his mask, a simple piece of dark purple cloth, with two eyeholes, completing his costume. With black military boots, black loose cargo pants, a black shirt with the Gallifreyan word for Potter on it, and a grey scally cap on his head. That with the 10th Doctor's overcoat, and he looked quite outrageous by most terms. Especially since there was no hint of spandex on his person.

Completely psychotic for a superhero.

Before he touched down, Potter clicked his boots together, which triggered a release mechanism for his hover-skateboard.

Floating for a second as he watched the water from Aqualad's swords be turned into jelly, by the sister of Mammoth, Shimmer, Harry decided to make his appearance.

Potter was very surprised by the line-up of heroes and villains. There was Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Starfire, Miss Martian, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy from the Titans. And on the H.I.V.E. Five, there was Mammoth, his sister Shimmer, Jynx, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous.

"Hello, how are you all doing on this fine day?" He asked, floating from behind the genius of the group, Gizmo.

"Narfbag!" The diminutive genius yelled in surprise.

"Why thank you, and greeting to you too," Potter said, "My name is The Potter, and I will be your hero today."

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Potter brought out his own sonic screwdriver, capped with a yellow light, before pointing it at the midget's backpack.

The bright yellow glow and shrill whirring sound, marked its use and the earth tech went out of control, sending the screaming boy flying through the skies like a certain trio of Poke-thieves.

Laughing at the sight, the young time lord's arrival threw both teams off their game. Apparently, seeing the British-sounding hero was something neither team expected.

The villains were the first to get their heads back on, though Billy seemed to be having some trouble, so many heads and all that.

Kicking the mechanical man in the chest, Mammoth raced towards the Gallifreyan, intent on taking revenge for his friend. However, he was stopped by the green shape-shifter, who took the form of a gorilla in order to match the larger teen's strength.

Shimmer however, was able to slip by the leader of the Titans, having turned his Bo Staff into cardboard and kicking him in the chest.

Raising himself slightly out of reach, Potter then thought about his next move.

He could go for the transmuter, using his board and limited martial arts to knock her head with the hoverboard. However, if she was able to change his clothes to lead or his board to wood, then he would be out of the fight for a bit of time and probably taken out easily. Potter could help Beast Boy against Mammoth, but seeing as both Kid Flash and Aqualad had already moved into position to help him, it would be rather over the top. He couldn't go for Jynx, because his main weapons, his tech, would be completely destroyed by the unlucky bolts, or Hex Bolts, of the pink-haired villain. So, Potter went after Billy Numerous, going to help Miss Martian and Raven.

This whole train of thought only took a second for his Gallifreyan mind.

"Do you lovely ladies need any help?" Potter asked, hovering over the heroes, who were crushing groups of Billys after Billys.

Potter reached into his pocket, pulling out a small metal ball before tossing it into the largest crowd of Billys.

A large flash was the only warning before a wave of sonic energy knocked all the Billys down, till only one was shown to be left. The original.

"Well, I think you guys can handle this guy now." Potter said, nodding towards the single clone-man, still dazed from the blast.

Looking around, Potter saw that for the most part, it was only because of overwhelming numbers that the Titans had won the day.

It was obvious that Kid Flash and Aqualad were excellent teammates and worked very well together, but they were the only ones whose teamwork was good in the fights. Robin wasn't used to working with Starfire or Cyborg, and Beast Boy was left behind by the two Young Justice founders. Miss Martian and Raven couldn't work together, what with Raven's protective shields around her mind preventing telepathy.

Soon, the H.I.V.E. Five were round up by the police, Gizmo's angry profanity sounding faintly from within the police truck.

Watching as the criminals started on the road to, hopefully long and redeeming, prison terms, or more likely, juvie, Potter felt the eyes of his new friends on him.

"Now that that is over, who are you?" Robin demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. He really didn't like that he needed help.

Looking around, The Potter saw that only Starfire and perhaps Miss Martian were on his side.

"Perhaps we should bring this to a more secure location? Shall we?" Potter said, waving his hand towards Titans Tower. The others besides Robin, who didn't seemed to be giving him the benefit of the doubt, quickly assented to the reasonable request. No one wanted more drama than there already was, especially in public.

Almost too soon after, the group was comfortable in the architecturally impossible building, and Potter was surrounded by the second most powerful super-teen group in the world.

"Well…" Robin stated.

"Umm, Hi. My name is The Potter, and I would like to ask to join the Titans." The time lord said, watching as Raven's eyes widened at his name. a small potted plant was covered in black energy and exploded.

Faster than the adult Flash, Potter was slapped and then hugged by his childhood friend.

"Where have you been!?" Raven yelled, shaking Potter by his shoulders. Then, all at once, she turned her head and turned crimson.

The other Titans were shocked. They may have not known the half-demon long, but to their entire knowledge, she was the very definition of loner. Seeing her hug anyone willingly, much less show so much emotion was a sign of the apocalypse.

"Robin, I can vouch for my friend here, he is a friend from my childhood. Though, he is going to have to explain where he has been these last few years…" Raven said, giving the British sounding alien her patented Raven-Glare.

"Umm, well, I've been around. I spent a great amount of time in Kansas, surprisingly. Met a young man, pretty interesting guy. I also have had some fun on one of Jupiter's moons, but that's for another time." The Potter said, almost losing control when he saw the faces of the Titans.

"Wh-what? I don't understand, Friend Robin, is this one of those jokes of the bad like the ones Friends Beast Boy and Kid Flash do?" The Naïve Tamaranian teen said, a question mark appearing above her head. The two 'jokers' hung their heads in shame, having been insulted unknowingly by the cute girl.

"Unfortunately not, my friend here is an alien like you and M'gann. He just likes to confuse people." Raven answered, though even she was surprised. Though that was mostly about the Kansas part, since there was almost nothing of interest there.

"Really, you are an alien? Oh this is most wonderful! It is a pleasure to meet you, friend of Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled, taking the time lord into a sweeping hug. Robin growled quietly in the background, a small tick on his brow.

Miss Martian, the more sensible of the two sensual alien females, also seemed quite happy, though she also held a look of confusion.

"Hey, what species are you, if you don't mind me asking? What planet are you from?" She asked, her clothes melting into plain black and red sweatpants and a t-shirt. Who says superheroes can't get comfortable.

"Well, I'm a Gallifreyan. And my species come from the planet Gallifrey, even if I was not born there." Blank looks seemed to make the alien boy sheepish before he decided to continue.

"Well, Gallifreyans are rather advanced lifeforms, because of the anomalies from around our home. I may look pretty human, or rather, humans look Gallifreyan, but one of the largest differences in our two species is that we have two hearts." Potter said, gaining looks of surprise from his audience.

"Wait, dude, you have a back-up heart?" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping up and yelling how cool that must be. Potter laughed at that, though he truthfully didn't want to delve much deeper into his ancestry or powers. Some would seem more frightening than others.

"Ah no, they work in tandem. If you used a heart monitor, I would have a four beat rhythm instead of just two beats." Potter said, chuckling at the expression on the shape-shifters face. He probably knew the most about anatomy, considering his powers.

"Are there any other abilities that are unique to your race?" Robin said, uncrossing his arms as he calmed down.

"Mostly just an increased brain capacity, our dual hearts were built to support the amount of blood needed to fuel our minds. As a whole, Gallifreyans have an eleventh level intellect, with some of our best and brightest going above and beyond twelfth." The teenaged time lord said, shocking those present.

That was probably the most shocking, since on a whole, intelligent aliens were much more likely to be evil than simply super strong ones.

"Why have we not heard from your people, if they are so intelligent, Friend Potter?" Starfire asked.

"Well, partially because we are an observant race. We would rather watch how time flows and bends through history than interact with it. It might also be because I am the last Gallifreyan." The Potter said, a morose but controlled smile on his face.

Miss Martian could understand the feeling, since it was only her and her uncle, The Martian Manhunter, left. However, Kid Flash, whom had left after learning he was a friend of Raven's, rejoined and completely destroyed the somber mood.

"Hey, what kind of superhero name is Potter, anyway? Is it even a super name?" This earned him a punch on the arm from both Cyborg and Aqualad, even if the new alien was happy for the change in topic. It may not affect him as much as it did The Doctor, never having been to the planet, but he was pretty much alone.

"Well, our titles are chosen when we reach a certain age. We stare into a vortex of time energy, watching as our own personal history flows right by us. We can't really see much, just flashes, but we can hear those who call out to us, and the name they call is our title." The Potter said, watching as the looks of understanding came on the faces of his hopefully new friends and comrades.

"Our titles are usually professions or items that describe us and our actions that will happen in the future. I knew a few other Gallifreyans, but there was this one, called The Master, who only sought to conquer the galaxy. He was stopped thankfully." Potter continued.

"So, as a potter, you would be making awesome pots?" Beast Boy questioned, kind of bummed out by the strangeness of it. However, it caused The Potter to laugh.

"No, it means that I will probably create something lasting in the future. Potter, Doctor, Master, Architect, these titles mean more than just a profession. They mean we will be the creators of the word. We are the word, its true meaning." The Potter stated, then slumped down into his seat.

"Hey, you guys mind if we continue this tomorrow, I want to get my ride and go to sleep." He stated, looking out the window to the sun, half of it disappeared behind the wall of ocean.

"Umm, sure man, why don't I set up a room for you…" Cyborg said, before Potter shook his head.

"Naw, it's ok. I got a nice place to stay at least for the night. After that we can figure something out." With that, The Potter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal key. One you would use to open a house.

As the young time lord walked over to an open part of the room, he and Raven simultaneously smirked at the small joke. Potter acted as if he were to push the key into a lock in midair, leaving the key there as it floated.

Before the teens' very eyes an old-fashioned police box, one used in the city of London, appeared before the group. It was old, not by look, but by feel, and it could only be described as blue. Blue and old and new.

"Cheers then and all that." The Gallifreyan said, before closing the TARDIS door.

Robin felt, for all of three seconds, that he must get to the bottom of this, before watching as everyone excused themselves, leaving mechanically to escape the craziness of the rather bulky machine entering their home.

The next morning, the fabulous blue box still rested in the corner, providing a rather insightful view into the colorful language of Robin and even Cyborg. Poor innocent Starfire learned quite a bit that morning, and it would be quite a while before the rest could explain that those were not words a princess should be repeating. Before long however, it became a normal Tuesday morning for the group of superteens, fighting over meal choices and celebrating the fact that none of them were going to have a rounded education.

So when a wet Potter came out, with a towel and bathing suit on, the normality level was destroyed.

"Well, hello, and please don't gander. I just got out of the pool." He said, before plopping right down next to the large robotic teen.

"Wait a moment, where is this pool?" Cyborg asked, dismissing the idea of a pool being anywhere close, despite the fact that Potter definitely smelled of chlorine.

"Well, it's in the TARDIS." Potter said simply, grabbing the hash browns and ketchup.

"TARDIS?" The Teen Titans all asked.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. My beautiful blue box over there is a time machine." The Gallifreyan replied.

At that the room erupted into noise, and Miss Martian even went to poke her head into the open door, before squeaking.

"It-It's bigger on the inside!" She yelled, and a wave of satisfaction and nostalgia came over Potter, from both the videos of The Doctor, and the time he showed Raven around. She really liked the library.

"Oh yeah, the TARDIS isn't actually here, in this dimension. This is only a portal to a completely separate dimension that houses the actual ship." He said, as if only just remembering.

Potter was actually a bit sad, if only because the reactions after that were minimal. Being heroes meant weird stuff happened on a weekly basis, and he would never be able to show off unless he started to take civilians on rides.

After finishing up breakfast, The Potter began a little tour of the time machine. It was Cyborg and surprisingly Kid Flash who were the most excited, both being much more into science than the occult stuff usually surrounding the wonders of dimensional travel.

The control room was very different than the old ones, which usually were formed in order to give a rather strange combination of alien and earthlike tech combined. Overall, the dark grey room was almost like a miniature batcave, built for both controlling travel and hero work.

The pool was huge, the largest room in the ship, well besides the engine room, but that was beside the point. Next up after that was the library, where the group left Raven to catch up on some of the more ancient texts that she could find.

Going through the map room, three of the master bedrooms and a fully automatic kitchen, the group finally arrived in the athletic room. Complete with a track, sets of weights and a sparring pad, it made Robin salivate.

Walking back to the library to pick up Raven from the library, he was met halfway by the angry sorceress.

"Who's that!?" She said, pointing to a young girl kissing a young Potter on the cheek, blushes staining both their cheeks.

"Oh bugger me…" Potter said.

**Ending Chapter**

**MuaHAHAHAHAHA**

**Now I leave you a cliff-hanger. I know this chapter had a lot of information and changes to canon, and if some of you didn't really like it, well you probably didn't make it this far so those guys are suckers!**

**You know what I hate, when you are trying to type to and it ends up to be ot. Does that happen to anyone else? I swear it makes me mental.**

**This chapter may not be as long as I would have liked it, but I so badly wanted to know what it felt like to leave you guys with this cliffhanger.**

**Well, since I have no other things I want to say…**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**

**P.S.**

**If anyone wants a group of titans to go on a vacation anywhere exotic, review it. Remember, with time travel, vacations are never an issue for the heroes.**


End file.
